A New Face, A New Journey! Vs. Squirtle!
Previous: None Next: ??? A New Face, A New Journey! Vs. Squirtle! ''is the very first episode of ''Pokémon Journeys: Journey In Helios! Quest For The Gym Badges!. Story A young boy named Danny, is about to start his Pokémon journey. Little did he know, that this was going to be an experience no one has ever had before. At Sunshine Town, at a specific house, an alarm clock rang. Ring! Ring! ???: Huh?! It's Ti-Ouch! (The person falls face first into the floor) The person quickly gets up and starts changing into a new set of clothes, a white sleevles undershirt with a red jacket covering it, black pants, black rubber shoes, a red cap and a red and white scarf around his neck. He quickly runs down the stairs to the living room where he sees his mother there waiting for him, holding his backpack. Mother: Now Danny, don't go rushing okay? Here's your backpack. Danny: Thanks Mom! (Gets backpack and hugs his mother good-bye) Danny walks to the door and opens it and goes outside. He jumped on his bycicle and started pedaling straight to Uncle Cole's labratory, since he was the professor. Just then...BAM! He falls off his bycicle, rubbing his head and then fals unconsious. Danny: (Opens his eyes) Ughh... Where am I? (Looks around and finds himself on a bed) ???: Oh... so you're awake. Sorry about that incident. Danny fixes his gaze toward the person who was talking to him and sees a kid. He was a little bit taller than him, with black curly hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue vest , white shorts and blue rubber shoes. ???: I'm Jay! Looks like your fine! Come on, let's get a Pokémon! (Rushes off) Danny jumps off his bed and gets his backpack and rushes to the direction that Jay went off. After a few seconds, he arrived in a labratory. On the far side of the corner, he saw his Uncle Cole and Jay talking. Danny rushes towards them. Professor Cole notices Danny quickly and tells him to come quickly. Professor Cole: Well since you're here Danny, I want to give you a Pokémon along with Jay. He is the same age as you, Danny. Danny & Jay: Thanks so much professor Cole! Professor Cole takes out a suitcase and opens it revealing 3 pokeballs. He pushes all the button for each one, and a Pokémon each came out of them. There were Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Danny: I'll pick the fire lizard, Charmander! (Points to Charmander and Charmande jumps towards it's new trainer) Jay: I'll pick Squirtle then! (Points to Squirtle and Squirtle jumps off the table and runs happily around it's new trainer) The two new trainers turn to wards each other with a grin. Danny & Jay: You know what I'm thinking? Pokémon battle! Cole leads them towards a huge battlefield outside his lab. Both trainers ran to the oposite edges of the battlefield, grining and ready for battle. Cole walked to one side of the battlefield acting as the referee. Cole: This will be a one on one battle! When a Pokémon from either side is unable to battle, a winner will be claimed! Get ready and BEGIN! As soon as Cole said that, both trainers shouted. Their Pokémon jumped into the battlefield. Danny: Im gonna have the first move, Charmander use Ember! Charmander: Char! Charmander gets a fire ball ready in his mouth and shoots it out. It hits Squirtle directly in the face but did not do that much damage. Squirtle: Squirt! Squirt! Jay: Alright now it's my turn! Let's use Tackle! Squirtle charges forward and tries to attack Charmander but misses, then Charmander comes with an unexpected Scrath attack and hits Squirtle making it tumble backwards. TBA... Category:Episodes